


Turn of Phrase

by Loonywoif (Sunsinger)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Challenge fic, Lionel is a bit of a bastard, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-12
Updated: 2005-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Loonywoif
Summary: Notes: Someone mentioned Lex in red shirt a couple weeks ago, that and the qoute led to this. Thanks to Elaine for the superfast Beta.





	Turn of Phrase

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

_I'll give up Jimmy when you give up your wife._

_\--- William Haines to Louis B Mayer_

 

 

Lex growled silently and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Father. I see. Yes. Fine. Okay."

 

"And of course I expect you to sell the castle while you're at it." Lionel drawled from the phone.

 

"Sure."

 

"And sell the farm."

 

"By the time you get here."

 

A loud bang followed by the droning of a closed line caused Lex to shake his head. Turning, he started working on the paperwork to start LexCorp. Losing himself in his work, he didn't hear the car pull up, or Lionel striding up the hall. The door to the study flew open, Lionel striding in. His hair flowed around his shoulders like a mane. "Lex."

 

"Lionel. What brings you here?" Lex stood up and walked over to his father. His red silk shirt shimmering in the light. Posing slightly, his deep blue jeans caught the light.

 

"Look at you. I thought you knew better than to dress like such... trash. One would think you were going native. Let me guess, your cute little 'friend' gave you these..." sneer " _clothes_."

 

"Cute, you see Clark as cute. I'm not sure he returns the affection. However, I'll be sure to tell him. Now excuse me, I have a date."

 

"With the boy. I know. Apparently he's affecting your efficiency. Get rid of him or suffer. Give me your choice by dinner. Which shall be served at 7 p.m. sharp." Lionel turned and walked off.

 

* * *

 

Lex sat at his desk, a plain sheet of paper sitting on the blotter in front of him. Sighing, he bit the tip of the pencil. _Damn, what to write. Something short, something he can understand._ Lex looked at the clock, it was 5:45. Leaning back he thought about Clark.

 

* * *

 

"Clark, you didn't have to get me anything." Lex said as he took the present.

 

"I know but it's your birthday and I wanted to." Clark bounced on the balls of his feet.

 

"Ok, now that I've done the obligatory 'it wasn't necessary' speech, you do know you aren't getting it back." Lex grinned and opened it. A blood red silk shirt. "Clark it's... beautiful."

 

"Good, now go change into it, I want to see how you look in it." Clark took the box and gave Lex a slight push.

 

Lex laughed and got up. A few minutes later he came out with the shirt on, unbuttoned and flowing loose around his body. Leaning against the door, he beckoned Clark over. "Want to help me with the buttons?

 

* * *

 

"Lex, don't you have any jeans in here?!" Clark yelled from the closet.

 

"No, why would I?" Lex stood up and walked over to stand behind him. One hand gently caressed Clark's ass.

 

"Lex. To wear on our date." Clark wiggled his ass.

 

"I'll get some. For you, I'll buy jeans." Lex leaned forward, "But right now, do we _really_ need them?"

 

"Ummm... No?"

 

* * *

 

Scratching off a five line note, Lex folded it and got ready for dinner. Slipping his feet into shoes; he left his room.

 

* * *

 

Lionel sat waiting for Lex to join him. Looking at his watch and seeing it was 7:10, he stood up. The door opened and a servant came in with a covered silver platter.

 

"Sir, Master Lex ordered this for you." The servant set it down and took off the cover. Stepping back, he awaited orders.

 

Lionel stepped closer. Seeing a folded note he opened it.

 

 

> _Father,_
> 
> _To paraphrase a noteworthy but forgotten actor, William Haines:_
> 
> _I'll give up Clark when you give up your company._
> 
> _See you tomorrow morning,_
> 
> _Lex._


End file.
